The Last Day Of Camp
by sizzlinghott
Summary: It's the last day of camp and Mitchie just left the Final Jam to go back to her cabin, nothing bad could happen right? Smitchie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**This story is dedicated to extra cheesy!

* * *

**

Mitchie's POV:

I knew I should've stayed longer after the Final Jam. But no, I had to go back to my cabin to pack. I wouldn't be scared for my life if I had bothered to pack earlier in the week.

_Flashback_

_"Mitchie, I can't believe this is the end!" Caitlyn says sadly. "I'll miss you so much."_

_"Caitlyn, we'll be back next year and we'll talk everyday on the phone, pinky promise!" I said with a reassuring smile and stick out my pinky._

_"Okay, but if you don't call, I'm gonna have to find you and kick your butt."_

_"Pshh, I don't even want to think what would happen if I didn't call you!"_

_"Ha ha! Mitchie, have I told you how funny you are?"_

_"No, but I gotta run. I need to pack my stuff and say goodbye to Shane, even though he probably doesn't want to see me."_

_"He didn't have to run out on your performance, he acted like a jerk! Mitchie, to be honest, I think he is the one who should be saying goodbye to you. He is letting something good slip away."_

_"Um...thanks." I say trying to hold my tears back. "Shane is probably hating me right now, but I think I have a right to tell my side of the story. Caitlyn, I really have to go now. So, I guess this is goodbye for now."_

_We hugged, shed a few tears (well, it would have just been hugs, but Caitlyn had to go all waterworks on me), and then I left to go back to my cabin._

_When I was about a couple of feet away from the cabin door, someone tapped me on the shoulder briskly. I turned around expecting it would be Caitlyn, but it wasn't. A guy wearing a hockey mask grabbed me by the arm and put me over his shoulder and carried me to the middle of the woods. I tried to resist, but he was just too strong. I tried kicking him where the sun don't shine and screaming, but his hand soon covered my mouth. I start moving up and down making it harder to walk for him, but that made it worse for me because he was swinging me around and then my head hit a tree hard. Then everything just went black..._

_End of Flashback_

I sense that I'm in the middle of nowhere. I can't see anything except for the black blindfold that is covering my eyes. And I can't even move my hands because they're tied up too tightly, I think it might leave a bruise. Great! This is great! On the last day of camp, a guy who disguises himself by wearing a hockey mask kidnaps me. Oh my gosh, I don't wanna die, I'm too young! I shouldn't think like that, but I can't help it! I start sobbing uncontrollably until I hear something.

"Hello?" I say loudly. "Is anyone there?"

I hear some snickering and some yells of 'tell her, hurry up dude.'

"No, guys it's supposed to be a surprise!" A guy whispered, whose voice I kinda recognize. "Lets go get something to eat and we'll think of something good later."

Then I hear footsteps going away and a door slam. Oh my gosh! How long have I been out here? I'm starving and thirsty...and why was that guy's voice so recognizable? Did I hear a door slam? Am I being abducted in a cabin?

I start questioning a lot of things around me until I feel so tired that I fall asleep. When I wake up I assume it's morning, I don't even try opening my eyes. What's the point? I'll see nothing but darkness! Then I hear a car or a type of vehicle warming up. They are gonna run me over and I'm gonna die. Oh my gosh, I can't see, how do I escape? The vehicle is coming closer, oh my gosh! I'm gonna be dead within about a second. What are my last thoughts? Shane. I didn't tell him about my side of the story, he's gonna hate me even if I am dead. Oh, but I think I've fallen for him. Arghh, why must he be my last thought? Okay back to the current situation, how am I gonna flee? It's coming closer and closer. I try desperately untying my hands and it finally works when I put my hands inside my mouth and use my teeth to help pull off the rope. I take my hands and remove my blindfold and what I see surprises me. I was never in the woods, I've been in a bathroom the whole time. I was sitting on the toilet staring off into space when everything starts moving. I try opening the door to the bathroom, but it was locked. I kept on twisting the door handle until someone opened it. Since I was bending over to twist the door handle, when the door opened I start to fall face first onto the ground when I feel a pair of strong arms catch me. I don't bother to look up at my kidnappers, then I try to wriggle out of the arms, but they were too strong. So I resorted to kicking.

"Mitchie, stop kicking me!" a guy yells.

"Oh my gosh! How do you know my name? What do you want? Money? I'm broke, go kidnap Tess Tyler and rob her. Or are you gonna kill me now? Please don't, please!" I say desperately trying not to cry.

"Mitchie! Shut up! We are not going to rob you and we are not gonna kill you! I'm gonna let go now and let you see who we are."

The guy lets go and then for a second I wanna run back inside the bathroom to lock myself, but instead I hold my breath, close my eyes, and turn around. When I open my eyes, I see the three members of Connect Three smiling at me. Then I realized why the voice earlier was so familiar, it belonged to Shane Gray. The guy that walked out on my performance and didn't give me a chance to explain and the guy that I was supposed to hate. I didn't hate him before, but now I'm giving that a thought as I question him, Nate, and Jason angrily.

"What the heck were you on when you abducted me?" I say furiously. "I seriously thought that I was gonna die or something. It turns out you guys decide to take me hostage on a bus and put me in a bathroom. Why did you do it?"

"Mitch..." Shane starts, but doesn't get to finish because I cut him off.

"You know what? I don't want to know! Shane, is this your way of getting back at me? Abduct me and make me fear for my life? Because you surely did that!"

He looks down guiltily and I start to feel sad for him until I remember what he did.

"Look, Mitchie," Nate says quietly. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. We just wanted you to talk to Shane and it didn't look like that would happen, so desperate times call for desperate measures. Shane wasn't in on this, well, not until a day ago."

"So how long did you keep me?" I ask. "And why are we on your tour bus?"

"Um..." Jason says nervously. "Does that even matter? We told you the truth, right? The truth is only what matters." He then looks down and starts playing with his fingers.

"How long?" I ask demandingly.

"Three days," all three boys say awkwardly.

"Three days? Without food or water? You guys better have a good reason or when I go home I'm gonna have to call the cops on you! Maybe I should just kick all of your butts right now!" I say angrily with a threatening look.

"Dude, Shane tell her!" Nate says. "I don't want to get arrested or get beaten up by a girl!"

"Yeah Shane. Tell me. Tell me why you did all this!"

"No, I can't," Shane says softly. "I can't. I'm not ready."

"Why not Shane? You sure were ready to walk out of my performance, you sure were ready to ignore me, and you sure were ready to not let me explain my side of the story! And by the way, I would've talked to you, Shane. I came back to the cabin to pack and head off to your cabin to say goodbye, but that never happened because of your stupid prank." After I said that, Nate and Jason headed off to their rooms leaving Shane and me alone.

"You were going to say bye to me before you left," Shane asked confused. "Even after everything I've done?"

"Yeah. I guess Caitlyn was right. You are the one who is supposed to say goodbye to me. I don't know what you and your band mates brought me here for. But, now I finally can tell myself to stop being sorry."

"What?! You're supposed to be sorry! You lied to everyone. I'm surprised you still have friends at that camp. I thought I could trust you, but it turns out you lied to me the whole time. Gosh, I can't believe you played me for a fool. I don't care anymore, just go home and lie to everyone else you know. That's what you do best right?"

"You know what, Shane? You haven't changed a bit, you're still the jerk you were before. You think putting me down and telling me what I did wrong makes me feel like a hero? No, it doesn't. I don't need to explain myself to you. I know what I did wrong. I accepted the consequences. You're the one that needs to grow up. I'm sorry for what I've done to you, but it's clear to me that what I say doesn't matter since you'll still hold a grudge against me. Whatever. You know what, screw what you think and screw whatever everybody thinks."

"Mitchie..." Shane started to say, but I didn't want to hear it, so I cut him off.

"Shane, I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of all you have to say and I'm tired of..."

I don't get to finish because Shane cuts me off with a kiss. The kiss is everything I've ever wanted, it just felt so right. We would've stayed in the same position until Nate and Jason come out clapping and patting Shane on the back.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"He finally told you," Nate said with smile. "Well, actually he showed you."

"Showed me what?"

"Mitchie, did that kiss mean nothing to you?" Shane asked with a sad tone. "Before when the guys told me to tell you something, I wasn't ready. But now I'm ready to. Mitchie Torres, even though you lied to me, I like you a lot and I have a feeling everything you told me was the truth."

"Well Shane, you sure have a way of telling a girl you like her." I say teasingly.

"Mitchie, I'm serious. I've never felt this way before and it scares me. But I'm willing to take the risk and be scared, if you're in it with me. When I found out you were the mystery girl, that was like the cherry on top of my ice cream sundae!"

"Then why did you leave?"

"I don't know, but I acted like a jerk and I blew my chances away with you."

"Shane, even if you did the stupidest thing in the universe, your chances with me are still high. Even though I kinda hate your guts right now, I still want to be with you. When I'm around you, my heart does flips and there are butterflies in my stomach. When I'm not around you, I feel lonely. Basically, Shane, you light up my colorless world. I know it's lame, but that's what I feel when I think about you."

Then he kisses me again and makes me the happiest girl alive.

"Umm..Mitchie?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!"

Then I jump on him, almost knocking him over and I bury my face into his neck. We stayed there for what seemed like an eternity until we had to go our separate ways. I guess getting kidnapped isn't so bad when your kidnapper is Shane Gray and all he did was kiss you and ask you to be his girlfriend. Turns out the last day of camp is the best.


End file.
